


Dunder Mifflin: The Gays Get the Worst of It

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Conflicted gay feelings, Documentary, F/F, Fighting for love, Friends to Lovers, Implied abuse, Office, Slow Burn, Some angst, Unrequited Crush, as this goes pam doesnt wanna admit shes bi but she cant stop the feelings and its scary to her so, camera crew - Freeform, emotional drama, everyone in the office wants you and pam tbh, f/f - Freeform, insert wish you were gay every time you and pam interact, just drama, lets go lesbians!, lots of cuddling and bff time but we all know youre big gay, small town, small workplace, the guys in the office are pretty much pervs but we already knew that, the usual, this fanfic is going to be every sad love song rolled up into gayness, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agreeing to be on a documentary TV show was definitely not the smartest choice in your life. It's not as glamorous as it seems, but here you are, working 8-5 from Monday to Friday with an awkward, perverted boss, lazy and.. 'interesting' coworkers. But hey!! New town, new faces, new drama- however, there is a lot more drama than you bargained for.But, the Scranton branch doesn't seem all too bad, you meet some friends, partake in office shenanigans, and look straight into the camera when something unbelievable happens.But Pam..She makes you feel different. She puts the spring in your step, the smile on your face, you name it.But in the competition with you, Roy, and Jim over the brunette's heart, it's hard trying to win Pam over while trying to be her best friend.Welcome to Dunder Mifflin.





	Dunder Mifflin: The Gays Get the Worst of It

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the Office for the first time! Writing this is how I wanna spend my last few days of summer.
> 
> Key:  
F/N // first name  
Y/N // your name  
L/N // last name  
H/C // hair color  
E/C // eye color  
F/C // favorite color  
N/N // nickname

"Okay.. wait- is this on right? It's sticking out-"

You let out a soft, but slightly nervous giggle as your fingers fumbled on the microphone box, struggling to clip it onto the back of your pencil skirt. Blushing lightly in embarrassment as one of the camera crew walked over to help you out, you smoothed down the front of your (f/c) blouse, and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

Standing up straight once they were finished, you heard the camera beep, glancing down the hallway you saw your fellow temp, Ryan Howard, being interviewed as well. Focusing back on the camera, you smiled sheepishly, speaking up.

"My name is (F/N) (L/N), and today is my first day working at Dunder Mifflin in the Scranton branch!" you introduced, gesturing to the opaque glass door behind you that led into the office. 

The camera crew followed you in, zooming in on your reaction as you squeezed your eyes shut when a man cheered as you walked in, moving in to try and trap you into a hug- and almost accidentally groped you. Moving under his arm and giving a wary smile to the camera, you looked back down at your new boss with slicked-back hair and a unique nose. Shaking his hand for a quick second, you soon let go and sighed in relief as he went over to pester Ryan, who unfortunately wasn't able to escape like you were.

"Don't worry, he's always like that," a calm voice next to you mumbled. Looking up, you were greeted with the sight of a tall, mousy-haired man, who currently was giving you a goofy grin. 

"I'm assuming so. He's probably acting like this because of the cameras, right..?" you asked quietly, before cringing a bit when the man shook his head.

"Nope. That is Michael Scott, day in and day out."

"Great.." you mumbled. "Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm (Y/N)," you smiled up at your new coworker.

"Ah. I just figured I would call you 'newbie' the whole time you were here," he joked, gently nudging your shoulder with his elbow. "Name's Jim Halpert, but just call me Jim," he hummed.

Once you talked a bit with Jim, you decided to go introduce yourself to everyone else in the office. Making mental notes about staying away from Angela, leaving Stanley alone, and not asking Creed anything and the likes, you felt confident in the new workplace.

While Michael was busy harassing Ryan in his office, you decided to slip out into the break room. It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, but no matter where you turned, there were always cameras and boom mics.

Your shoes quietly tapped against the cheap tile before stopping in front of the counter. Seeing how the area around the coffee pot was splattered and stained with said drink, the sink piled up with dirty dishes with food remnants on it, and that the inside of the microwave looked like a war-zone, you rolled your eyes and looked into the camera.

"Like college dorms all over again," you laughed softly, before deciding to roll up your sleeves and do the work. You didn't even really know what your job at being a temp was, so why not help out?

Amidst your scrubbing and cleaning, you heard the door from the annex open, and a soft voice speaking to you.

"Oh! You must be the temp, (F/N)," the woman said, causing you to look up from your work and over to her. She wore a simple, striped, light blue blouse, and a black pencil skirt much like yours. Her brown hair was half pulled back, and it was curly and stiff from whatever product she used. You noticed the occasional streaks of blonde along her brunette mane, but you soon snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed she was smiling at you.

"Yeah! And you must be one of the higher powers from corporate, eh?" you teased, leaning against the counter in the break room as the woman rolled her eyes and laughed at your words, flustered.

"Oh, God- no!" she finished her giggling, regaining her composure. "I'm just the receptionist, but my name's Pam."

Your eyes widened a bit, looking down at her. "/Just/ the receptionist? That's an important job, y'know!" you stated, giving her a smile before resuming your cleanup of the break room.

Pam smiled sheepishly at your words, before she soon moved next to you to help.

"Here, lemme help. They all just leave this mess.. it's gross, sorry," the woman apologized, causing you to raise a brow as you glanced over at Pam, not stopping your work.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," you soothed, before humming a song softly to yourself as you started to dry the mugs and spoons. Pam smiled faintly, letting out a slight huff when she spoke up again.

"It's crazy. I fix the mess in here just to go home and deal with Roy's mess," Pam grumbled, glancing up at you.

"Roy?" you questioned, now a bit curious as to who he was. Most likely a boyfriend.

"Oh, my fiance," Pam smiled, moving her left hand slightly in your direction to show off the ring.

Damnit. You should've known better, all the hot ones are straight. Universal gay rule of thumb.

"Awh, congratulations!" you smiled anyways, you weren't one to rain on her parade, especially since you had only known her for a day.

"Thanks, (Y/N)," Pam grinned, before her bright smile faded a bit. "Just waiting for the big day.." she said quietly, wiping off her hands.

Once again raising a brow at her statement, you put the cleaning supplies back up and once again leaned against the counter, arms folded across your chest.

"Well of course, what woman isn't excited for her wedding day?" you questioned, trying to give Pam a reassuring smile.

"Heheh, yeah. It's just," Pam sighed, glancing down at her feet as her hand awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck. "We've been engaged for three years," she admitted, turning away from the camera behind you. 

Looking into the camera that was beside Pam, you knew this first day was only going to get more and more interesting.

//

You gently pulled at the ends of your skirt, listening to Michael ramble to you and Ryan about being temps and working for the 'best' business man, which was himself of course. Glancing over at the black-haired temp next to you, you watched his eyes travel up from your legs to your face, before winking at you with a faint smirk.

Rolling your eyes in disinterest and leaning your head back, you glanced up at the ceiling. Looking out the window behind you, you tilted your head slightly as you noticed Jim was talking with Pam, leaning up at her receptionist desk. 

Maybe they were friends? You thought to yourself as you shifted a bit in your seat, putting your head back down and looking to the side as you looked out the window once more. Smiling softly when you could faintly hear Pam's laugh, it made you feel better to know she was in a better mood- although you wished you were out there and not stuck while Michael made his awful jokes and impersonations. 

Feeling embarrassment rise in your chest when Pam glanced at you, you felt a bit better as she waved at you and smiled, mouthing 'hey'. It was nice to have someone genuinely friendly in the office, even though Jim was pretty nice so far.

Blinking in surprise when Pam held up a finger to say 'wait a second', you watched with curiosity as she pulled out a sharpie and started scribbling something down on a sticky note. Stifling a giggle when she held up the small, fluorescent yellow paper that said 'good luck!', Pam gave you a thumbs-up, which you returned.

"(Y/N)! Are you even listening?" Michael's voice snapped you out of your thoughts, so you looked back to see him staring at you with disappointment.

"C'mon, I thought you would be better than that," the regional manager scolded. "Guess it's just all beauty and no brains upstairs, huh?" he guffawed, looking at the camera like he just said the world's first joke.

Rolling your eyes and turning your attention back to Michael, your mood was soured by his remark, but you didn't say anything of it, considering it was your first day. Listening to your boss start to inform you and Ryan about possible downsizing, you glanced out the window at all the workers. The salesmen, accounting, everyone would be affected- especially if they shut down the whole branch!

You chewed softly on your lower lip, hoping that the talk of downsizing was just talk, before you and Ryan stood up and followed Michael down to the warehouse; or as he liked to call it 'The Whorehouse.'

Once you two were down there and Michael started to introduce the warehouse guys to you, when he said 'Roy', your attention was immediately drawn to him. Seeing he was a sandy blond, well-built man who was quite taller than you, your eyes glanced down to see if there was an engagement ring on his finger. Even though your curiosity got the best of you, you still spotted the ring, knowing that this Roy Anderson was definitely Pam's fiance.

After a few minutes of Michael being nothing but embarrassing, you gave Darryl a sympathetic smile as he was repeatedly called 'Mitta Rogers', the stereotypical black accent that Michael Scott used being nothing short but crude and shameful. The warehouse guys seemed used to it, however, so you decided not to try and change the subject or speak out against it.

However, you bristled a bit when Michael said something to Roy about telling Pam its a part of her job to have sex with him, you wouldn't let him talk that way about anyone, but especially not one of the two friendly faces in the office.

"That's not funny," you said simply as Roy chuckled awkwardly and shuffled his feet. Michael glanced at the cameras, a bit surprised and probably embarrassed for being called out, but you really didn't care.

"Wow, someone's snippy. Must be your time of the month," Michael snickered, before saying something about you being dramatic as you waved goodbye to the warehouse guys and went back upstairs, away from the regional manager. // 

While all the 'real employees' of Dunder Mifflin were in the conference discussing the talk of downsizing, you and Ryan sat together at Jim and Dwight's desk, filling out the rest of the paperwork for your new job, plus some extra sign offs for the camera crew.

"I heard they might be closing this branch down. That's just... that's just a rumor going around. This is my first day, I don't really know," you heard Ryan state to someone on the phone, probably a friend of his. You sighed softly as you continued your work, hearing the overlapping chatter in the background get louder. Glancing to the conference room, your (e/c) eyes watched through the blinded window, seeing everyone looking at Pam, who had apparently thrown Michael under the bus about something.

Holding back a slight smile knowing that Beesly got Michael to leave her alone for now, you finished the papers, handing the ones for the documentary to one of the crew leaders. 

"Here. Stop checking in on us boring temps and go see the real action," you teased, looking at the camera before jutting your thumb behind you to where the conference room was.

//

Time really did stand still at Dunder Mifflin. It was barely even lunch yet, but it already felt like you had been in the office for twelve years. Currently, your hand was being vigorously shook by Dwight as he introduced himself to you and Ryan, before you looked down at Jim because of Dwight's behavior.

Once the supposed beet farmer started rambling about his car, you and Jim whispered a bit among yourselves, before he gently grabbed your arm and shushed you.

"Wait- watch," Jim smirked a bit as he pointed behind you. Turning your head to see what he was pointing at, Dwight opened up one of his desk drawers to grab something.

You took a step back, Jim still holding your arm as Dwight growled, saying "Damnit!" as he clenched his fists and slammed his hands on his desk, glaring darkly at Jim.

Now interested in what Halpert could've possibly done to anger his coworker so greatly, you frowned a bit as Michael swatted Jim's hand off of your arm and pulled you away as if he was some hero swooping in to save you.

"Hold on, hold on- judge is in session," Michael stated with as much authority as he could muster, letting you move out of his grip and step beside Jim on his right side, towards Pam's desk. "What is the problem here?"

You and Ryan both craned your heads to see what Dwight was going to pull out of his desk, before you suppressed a snort of a laugh as he plopped down a paper plate full of Jell-O, a stapler trapped inside, like a sad office supply fossil.

"He put my stuff in Jell-O again!" Dwight clarified, as if the entire city of Scranton couldn't tell if they were all observing. You couldn't hold it back anymore, you started to giggle, glancing behind you as you heard Pam laughing along as well.

The Schrute now glared at the two of you. "Ladies have no business laughing at harassment like this," he snapped, forcing you to put a hand over your mouth to stop laughing. 

"Sorry, Dwight," you mumbled, before giving Jim a knowing look as Dwight proceeded to scold him about being professional.

Walking over to Pam with an amused smile as they proceeded to make jokes about Jell-O and such- (you wanted to add on and say something like 'I can't believe you're pudding up with all of Jim's shenanigans, Dwight'), but you decided against it and to play it safe still, just in case.

Beesly's face was lit up with a smile, looking up at you. "Welcome to Dunder Mifflin. Things like this really do happen a lot," she giggled softly.

"Well then. Glad I get to witness this chaos alongside you," you hummed, returning her smile with one of your own. Pam glanced down at her keyboard for a moment, moving some of her hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Even though Jim is great, you seem to be.. normal," she said with a soft sigh, her eyes once again meeting yours.

Raising a brow and cracking a small smirk, you let a small but amused exhale escape your nostrils. "And is normal a good thing for Pam Beesly..?" you asked, teasingly prodding her for an answer.

Pam's smile once again returned, internally happy that she had made your acquaintance today.

"Normal is perfect."

//

While Jim continued on with his work next to Dwight, he looked up, hoping he could sneak a visit to see Pam. Huffing quietly when he noticed you were still seated next to her behind her reception counter, he shook his head a bit before typing away on his computer while answering a customer call.

"Wait, wait, a cat party?" you pretty much held back a snort, Pam quietly shushing you with a laugh of her own as she nodded.

"Yes, but be quiet- Angela works right there!" Pam warned in the form of a whisper-shout, causing a sincere but small smile to tug at your lips.

After a few moments of shushed giggling, the laughter started to die down. Pam still had a faint smile on her face, and so did you. Looking at one each other for a moment, you almost felt like a high school kid seeing their crush for the first time, the loud- yet somehow comforting- silence lingering.

"Okay, beautiful ladies, break it up!" 

You cringed and closed your eyes when you heard Michael's voice, scooting your chair away from Pam's. You knew you obviously weren't falling for her- sure, she was practically a walking form of good qualities, but it was only your first day of knowing her- that's the same as interacting with a stranger.

"No girl on girl action in the work place, even though I'm sure everyone wants to see that~," Michael chuckled, you and Pam both bristling as his words.

"Michael, I am /engaged/. And I'm straight," Pam said, her normally soft and calm voice laced with anger.

"I don't think you 'joking' about sexuality is going to look good for you on camera, Michael Scott," you hissed in warning, causing Oscar to give a surprised look your way.

A closeted and confused gay could always easily spot another closeted and confused gay.

While Michael fumbled and scrambled around with his words trying to defend himself and say he wasn't homophobic because he 'loved lesbians' and 'loved watching them', he soon got silently shamed by the whole office, causing him to retreat back into his own enclosure.

"I am so sorry about him, I'm sure he's been harassing you all day," Pam mumbled, looking down at her hands ashamedly.

You gently put a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her with a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Michael's behavior is not your fault. Besides, I can take care of him myself, Beesly," you teased, feeling better yourself as Pam's spirits seemed to be lifted by your statement.

Jim was watching the interaction, a weird combination of jealousy and confusion rising in his stomach. He was used to his friendly flirts with Pam- but then you came along. He hoped to get with you and start laying down the 'Halpert play', but you seemed awfully focused on Pam. But at the same time, he doubted your interest because no one was gay in the office, Hell- not even in Scranton! He knew you weren't attached to her- maybe it was just because she was so nice..?  
Halpert's two-way jealousy only got him more tangled up, over the fact you were 'hogging' his time with Pam, and that he couldn't get you alone to try and talk to you. He eventually calmed himself down, telling his brain that it was only the first day for this quarter and your first day working here, a lot could happen within just a small time here at Dunder Mifflin.

While Jim was having a mini mental crisis, barely a second had passed since you made Pam feel better about having Michael as her boss. She didn't hate him, but..  
Beesly shook away her thoughts of Michael, giving you a sweet grin as she gently patted your hand atop her shoulder, glad for the comforting reassurance. It was a little after 5, so most everyone was wrapping up their daily work or already heading out for the night.

"Oh! We were all discussing going out for drinks to celebrate you and Ryan joining the company!" Pam said, her eyes lighting up in sudden remembrance. "You don't have to come, but it'd be a good chance for you to see how less weird things are outside of this building," she offered, almost sounding a bit hopeful that her new acquaintance could make it.

"Awh, that's so nice of you guys," you said, although you were mostly referring to Pam since she was the one who invited you. "Is my favorite corporate worker/receptionist going to be there?" you teased, calling back on the joke you had made to Pam when you first met her in the break room.

Said receptionist smiled in flattery, rolling her eyes and playfully nudging you. "I already told you, I'm not from corporate," she scolded teasingly, about to answer your question before the office door opened.

"Uh, what's going here?" A voice you didn't recognize soon hit your ears, your eyes wide. Looking up and seeing it was Roy, you glanced to Pam's shoulder, seeing her hand was still on top of yours.

Even though there was nothing inherently wrong with that, you respected the fact that Pam was straight and taken, quickly removing said hand from her shoulder. You had a look of 'surprised because we were caught', just because Roy suddenly barged in from the warehouse.

"Hi, baby!" Pam smiled, getting up from her seat before going to Roy, leaning up on her tiptoes to hug him as the warehouse worker hugged back.

You felt guilt swirl and settle in the pit of your stomach, causing you to bite your lower lip as you looked down at the ground.

Jim blinked in surprise when he saw the look on your face. He had been in the same situation you had with Pam before. Once again, his confused envy started to broil up again, a long time spent cooped up in an office daily really took a toll on the mousy-haired salesman.

"I was wondering if I could go hang out after work? Y'know, just get some drinks-"

"No- come on, let's get outta here and go home," Roy said, giving Pam a look that caused her smile to fade and for her to go silent, nodding her head.

Something about the exchange made you feel a little.. off, but you felt guilty knowing Pam couldn't go. You figured you might still show up, maybe talk with Jim a bit before going home to call it a night.

Hearing Pam saying she'd be a while since she had to finish her faxes and such, causing you to stand up. "I can help with that, if you'd like," you offered, smiling softly at the now stressed receptionist.

"Oh, you don't have to- it's boring and-" you cut Pam off, waving your hand dismissively to her.

"Consider it a temp's job," you teased, before walking off with Pam to go make copies, while Jim tried to make awkward conversation with Roy.

//

Sipping on your drink at Poor Richard's, you listened to some of the conversations your new coworkers were having, as you sat alone. You weren't comfortable enough to get up and socialize, especially since it seemed you were still a bit excluded from the group. Ryan was still trying to fit in with Stanley and Phyllis' conversation, which from what you could see, didn't seem to be going too well for him.

"What's a girl like you doing sitting alone in a place like this?"

You looked up from the sight of Ryan being awkward and misplaced, to see a tall man's hazel eyes looking into your own (e/c) ones.

"Ah, enjoying this nature documentary in front of me," you explained, motioning to Stanley, Phyllis, and Ryan. "You see, the two lions are shunning the poor and hungry hyena," you mused, smiling a bit at your own joke.

Jim chuckled softly and sat down next to you, drink in his hand as he watched along with you.

"Oi, wouldya look at that? The ashamed hyena retreats back, the lions finally scarin' 'im off," Jim grinned, speaking in an Australian accent.

"Ah, Steve Irwin?" you teased, looking up at Jim with a smile and he looked proud of himself and nodded.

Before the two of you could go back to mocking poor Ryan again, one of the producers walked up to your table.

"Hey (Y/N), we were wondering if you could look at this footage from earlier? Just wanting to see if you'd approve of us putting this in as a part of the first episode," he stated, handing one of the smaller recording cameras to you to review said footage.

"Yeah, lemme see-" you glanced up at Jim who was definitely curious now, before you pressed play to see what it was.

"Oh, do you like The Jamie Kennedy Experiment? Punk'd and all that kind of stuff?"  
In the bar, your stomach churned, already knowing what this was. Seeing yourself nod along with Ryan on camera, you remembered that awful moment in Michael's office.

"You two are gonna be my accomplices," Michael grinned, clapping his hands together excitedly as Pam got up from her desk and started to walk to Michael's closed off office.

You were wondering what was going to happen, already knowing how unpredictable your new boss was. 

"Just go along with it, okay? Just follow my lead," Michael commanded to you and Ryan, which the two of you nodded and awkwardly shifted in your seats.

"Come in," the regional manager motioned to Pam, causing you to glance at the door as she opened it up and walked in.

"Corporate just said-" stated Michael from out of the blue, you figured it probably had something to do with one of his pranks. 

"You got a fax," Beesly remarked, handing him a piece of paper, before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you. Can you come here for a sec? I was gonna call you in anyway," Michael once again motioned for Pam to return, which she did, a slightly confused look on her face.

"You know Ryan and (Y/N)," the manager gestured to you and the other temp, leading you to assume that he didn't think either of you had talked with Pam up until this moment.

"As you know, there is going to be downsizing."

Your face immediately dropped at his words, already knowing where this was going. Too shocked to say anything, you glanced to Pam, your eyes slightly widened.

"And you have made my life so much easier..in that I am going to have to let you go first," Michael stated seriously, looking over to the poor receptionist.

"Wh-What? Why?" Pam's voice stuttered out, her brows furrowing with worry and fear of losing her job.

"Why? Well, theft and stealing," Michael said simply, putting his hands in his lap.

You looked completely dumbfounded. Even though you had known her for a day, Beesly was definitely not the kind of girl to steal- or probably do anything purposefully bad.

"Stealing? What am I supposed to have stolen?" Pam questioned, even more shocked than you were.

"Post-it Notes," was all Michael Scott said, glancing to you and Ryan for a quick second.

"Post-it Notes? What are those worth, 50 cents?" 

"If you steal a thousand Post-it Notes at 50 cents a piece, you know, you've made a profit margin."

You felt awful to watch this transpire, but you couldn't speak up, making yourself feel shittier about the whole situation.

"You're gonna run us out of business, Pam," Michael sighed, running a hand over his face as if he was stressed.

"Are you... serious?" Pam's voice started to crack a bit, which made you want to curl up in the corner and cover your ears, feeling awful for the receptionist who was caught in this fucked up 'prank'. You'd probably feel the same amount of guilt if it was any other of the employees sitting outside the regional manager's office.

"Yeah. I am."

"I can't believe this...I have never even stolen as much as a paperclip and you're firing me..?" Beesly sniffled quietly, her emotions starting to get the best of her.

"The best thing about it is we're not going to have to give you any severance pay. Because that is gross misconduct and...just clean out your desk.  
I'm sorry." Michael said, those words being the last straw for you.

All three of you looked up when an almost silent whimper was heard, immediately going silent when you all realized Pam was crying.

Michael made an uncomfortable face, realizing far too late he had gone on for too long on a joke he shouldn't even have been making.

You and Jim watched the rest of the tape, you still feeling absolutely horrible for letting Michael do that.

"Okay, that's fine, you can use it-" you quickly said, handing the camera back so you didn't have to see or hear the rest.

Once the producer left the scene, you tiredly ran your hands through your (h/c) hair, squeezing your eyes shut as your entire body internally cringed.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, newbie. Michael is- uh..." Jim cut off, trying to think of a good way to describe the boss. "He's Michael."

"I know, I just felt awful for Pam," you whined quietly, letting go of your hair and opening your eyes, a bit more calm now.

"I don't blame ya, but she's tough. You saw how happy she was with you this afternoon," Jim soothed, although he wish he was the one who was making the both of you laugh- Halpert winced at his own wishes, trying to forget about what he just thought.

"Yeah," you smiled, your spirits lifted as you thought about the fond memory. "She's pretty cool. I really like her," you hummed, taking another sip of your drink.

Jim looked at you, once again recognizing that look in your eyes. The doubled-sided jealousy started to well up within him again, but he didn't let it show as he forced a smile and gently set a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah. I like her too," he said quietly, before finishing off his drink.


End file.
